Redamancy
by desolating-impeach
Summary: He left her. She tried to forget him. But when he showed up again, will she accept him for the second time?
1. Prologue

All the staffs looked at him as he walked out of the house with pity. Who wouldn't look at him like that?

Everyone knew what had happened to him. What _she _did to him. They all know it.

One servant approached him and said "I'm sorry for what she did to you, we all are."

"No it's okay." Jace replied as he carried his duffel.

"Just don't be afraid to ask us for any help when you're there in New York." The servant told him.

"Okay, I will."

* * *

Clary looked around nervously. Her best friend was supposed to pick her up at 3 and she's been sitting in front of a coffee shop for thirty minutes.

She's contemplating on leaving when he arrived.

"Clary! I'm sorry that I'm late and I know that you want to kill me and all but-" Simon started but Clary cut her off. "It's okay. I just wanted to see you and you need to tour me on the campus."

"You're not mad?" Simon asked.

"No I'm not. I should be the one asking you that since I was the one who dragged you into meeting me." Clary answered.

"Really?" Simon asked again.

"Yes. Now please tell me all about this school." Clary said as they started to walk around the university.

* * *

Three weeks before the school year starts, Jace already found a nice apartment outside the school. His roommate weren't so bad either. His name's Magnus. Magnus Bane.

At the first sight of him, with his glitter-filled hair and sparkling red pants, Jace already knew that he was gay.

He didn't expect Magnus to be really talkative but he knows when to stop talking and head out.

This makes Jace like him even more.

* * *

Clary couldn't believe her luck.

"So would you really like to live in here?" Isabelle asked.

"Of course, I can't really believe this. You really live here alone?" Clary countered.

"Yes, all the other girls intimidated me too much."

"And you rejected their request?"

"Well it's all up to me. My parents bought this and I don't want some fake girls staying here."

"I can't really thank you enough Isabelle." Clary said.

"Please call me Izzy and when will you move in?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ever since the school year started, Jace tried to dodge all the girls that followed him.

To everyone else, he might look lucky and guys are certainly jealous of him but truthfully, he can't wait to be forgotten and ignored by all the ladies. Okay, maybe at first he loved all the attention but when it got too much, he realized that it was a bad thing.

On the way to his next class, he passed by the school auditorium.

And he heard a voice.

Not just any other ordinary, simple voice.

It was like an angel singing. A goddess even.

Clary didn't know what compelled her to go to the auditorium. She knew that she'll be in trouble if she was caught fiddling with the piano there.

But she can't help it. Playing the piano reminded her of him. His long slender pianist fingers that can create music out of a single key. He was the one who taught her how to play and ever since, when he's not with her, she'll be seen by her parents in front of a piano.

Before she could stop herself, she sang along to the melody.

_Looking out from underneath,__  
Fractured moonlight on the sea  
Reflections still look the same to me,__  
As before I went under.  
And it's peaceful in the deep,__  
Cathedral, where you cannot breathe,__  
No need to pray, no need to speak__  
Now I am under._

They both know the song, it was their song. Only they knew the depth and importance of the song to both of them. She suddenly remembered the last day that they had; they were in the meadow, gazing up at the stars. Everything was silent, peaceful even. Neither of them acknowledged the fact that their significant pair won't be with them tomorrow evening.

Then he said "Clary can you promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"Just promise me that even if something happened to each of us, we'll never forget each other."

"Are you crazy? Of course I won't forget you."

_And it's breaking over me,__  
A thousand miles onto the sea bed,__  
found the place to rest my head._

Never let me go, never let me go.  
Never let me go, never let me go.

And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,_  
and all this devotion was rushing out of me,__  
And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,__  
The arms of the ocean deliver me.  
_

With the promise still clear to her memory she delivered the last tone. He broke his promise. She's nothing but forgotten. When he left her, he didn't even call her.

Her train of thoughts stopped when a clapping sound echoed throughout the room.

_Shit. _Clary assumed.

When she looked at the source of the applause, her breathe hitched. _He's here._


	3. Chapter 2

_I really don't know how to thank each one of you! I actually didn't expect anyone to notice my story. It's my first fic ever and I still can't believe that you guys liked it. _

_Anys, I'm sorry for not updating earlier etc., school and other things has to be done so.._

Chapter 2

All the things that had happened between them suddenly flashed before Clary's eyes.

Their first meeting, first hug, first argument.  
Their first kiss.

And their last.

"Clary?" He whispered, shock evident in his voice.

"What are you doing here?" She replied, disbelief and surprise blended with her tone.

"I'm studying in here. What do you think I'll be doing in here?"

"I don't know, looking for some other girl to leave again!" She spat out in a hurry, not thinking twice.

She immediately regretted saying it when she saw Jace's face. Grief mixed with desolation.

"Clary-" He started but she cut him off.

"It's okay Jace. I know that what happened to us before was just nothing and you've found someone better than I am and that you probably realized how much of a loser I am." Clary said in a hurry.

"What? Why are you saying this Clary? Can you just please let me explain?" Jace uttered.

Clary fought back the tears. "There's nothing to explain Jace."

"Please just listen to me." He begged.

"No I can't. I'm sorry."

With that, she left him in the auditorium.


End file.
